


Revolution

by Thomas_Kun



Series: Stories for Royauté [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Daft Punk Slash, Human Daft Punk, M/M, overlords AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Kun/pseuds/Thomas_Kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of the reign of our robot overlords, there is a spark that leads to a revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze rustled the cape of Guy-Manuel but he did not care in the slightest. He would not show emotion to the pitiful humans that faced him and his co-ruler. The air around them was filled with tension as the two android kings stood on their balcony facing the surrounding humans. Guy-Manuel let out a cold laugh and shook his head, his crown slightly shifting to the right when he did so. 

"Do they _really_ feel that _they_ can _win_?" Came the statement from the gold bot while the silver one just stared out into the bleak and dreary morning. Every few seconds there came a thudding noise as the humans tried to burst through the iron door with some different sort of weapon. A log, one of the fallen pillars, it was really a case of whatever-we-can-find. Then, there started coming unholy noises from below as dozens of humans were being murdered by the service bots. 

Yet again, another laugh came from Guy-Manuel as he left his spot beside Thomas and went back into their quarters. Thomas did not move as his optics watched numerous humans being torn from limb to limb by their guards. Blood was literally everywhere and even seemed to stain the air. Within a few minutes, the hostile crowd was cut down from one hundred to merely ten. Those ten were spared, though.

They were the lucky few that were going to meet their greatest weapon they ever made. A weapon that could turn flesh into metal and bone into steel. It was personally a favorite of Guy-Manuel who absolutely _loved_ to hear the screams that escaped from the room as he passed by it. Music to his 'ears' as he so liked to refer to it as. Thomas, on the other hand, was the more humane of the two. He had tried to learn how the humans worked by studying their habits from afar. Thomas was the more liked of the two Kings, but that did not mean that he couldn't be just as cruel as Guy-Manuel. They both had nearly the exact same programming as war machines and are literal _living_ weapons after all. They were a force to be reckoned with. 

"Oi, Thom! Are you just going to stand there the entire day or are we going to get something productive done?" Thomas, as if being snapped out of a trance, turned to face Guy and simply nodded, making his way inside and closing the glass doors behind him. He joined Guy and the two Kings just sat there in silence for a few moments. 

"Do you think we are doing the right thing? The humans, they **hate** us. I thought that successful regimes lasted because they were being _liked_ by their subjects. With us, it is the exact opposite. I hear they compare us to absolutely vile dictators that used violence and scare tactics as methods to gain followers." Guy looked at Thomas, his little green eyes blinking a few times as if he was processing the new information. "Of course not, Thomas. We are not as bad as them. At least, we are not genocide-obsessed like a vast majority of previous ones have been." 

Suddenly, one of the guards burst through their door and flailed its limbs around frantically. "My Kings, it is horrible. The ten that were robotized, they have...escaped! They are loose somewhere in the castle!" The robot then proceeded to start producing gibberish before literally _exploding_ in front of them. The two looked at each other before standing up and scrambling to put on their armor. Once they were properly protected, they twisted their hands and guns appeared where hands used to be. With that, the two Kings made their way down the hall, optics burning bright in the dim light. 

 Guy-Manuel led the way as Thomas stayed only a few centimeters behind him. When Guy suddenly stopped, Thomas bumped into him which made a slight 'clang' noise. Guy grabbed the wall to keep from falling forward when he saw a shadow move a few feet in front of him. Bracing himself, Guy lunged at the shadow, his finger on the trigger ready to pop a cap in whoever's ass was in front of him. There came a sharp yell that was soon silenced by a bullet. Thomas came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"Guillaume, you need to be more careful. What if that person had seen you first and had a faster reaction then you did? You are an android, yes, but being shot up does us no good. If anything, it would put as more at a risk of losing to these intruders." Guy didn't say anything but pressed on, Thomas doing the same while shaking his head. It went on this way, though the kills alternated between the two Kings. There was one left. They had searched what seemed everywhere and had no idea as to where that tenth person was. It was unnerving to say the least. At any moment, they could be ambushed and one of them could go down, leaving the other in a panic. 

Suddenly, there came the sound of metal scraping across the tile floor. This made both androids freeze in their spots, their fans slowing to an almost un-noticeable whir. Then, there was screaming and the sound of Thomas falling to the floor with a thud. It was only a matter of minutes before the attacker made himself known. He had chocolate curls that matched his almost handlebar mustache. It was then that Guy-Manuel knew who this was. Gaspard Auge of the band Justice.

"Merde! Guillaume? Thomas? What the hell are you two doing?" Guy growled lowly and aimed his gun at Gaspard's head. "I should be asking you the same question, Gaspard. Infiltrating our castle and literally _attacking_ Thomas. You are the one who has some questions to answer."

"I swear, if I had known it was you two, I wouldn't have been so sneaky." Gaspard said, dropping his weapon to which Guy-Manuel finally managed to crawl out from underneath his silver friend. 

Thomas just laid there for a few minutes while his systems rebooted. Guy looked back to Gaspard and shook his head, a series of beeps escaping him. Gaspard caught on and laughed as well then came Xavier. 

"Oi! There you are. I was looking all over for your ass!" Gaspard stopped laughing and coughed, motioning to Thomas and Guy. Xavier quickly cleared his throat and bowed in their presence. Guy just waved him off with a ':)' displayed on his screen.

"We are all on friendly terms, there is no need for bowing, mon ami." Xavier simply nodded then looked down at Thomas who finally came fully back online. Almost instantly, the silver bot rose and his arm turned back to normal. He looked around for a brief moment before going returning to his calm state.

"Oh, Xavier et Gaspard. What a pleasure to see you two again. I trust you have been well?" The two humans nodded and Xavier smiled. 

"We are releasing an album. It is titled 'Cross' and it has some sweet vibes to it." Gaspard blew a piece of hair out of his face before speaking. "Also, we would like for you guys to hear it before we even send it to Ed Banger. Ya know, give us some feed back." Both bots nodded and the four friends set off down the hall and into the dining room. That is when they were greeted by an unruly sight. 

Scribbled on the shiny white walls were words written in something red. It read, 'Revolution: Death to the kings'. Thomas let out a gasp while Guy-Manuel simply crossed his arms at the disgraced wall. Gaspard and Xavier quickly grabbed a sponge with some type of soap and began cleaning the horrid words off of the walls. It wasn't that they were ordered to, but they just did it out of kindness. 

\----

Later that night, the four set off into the night. The two bots wore hoodies with jeans in hopes that it might not bring attention to them. So far, their plan had worked. A mile out is when they ran into trouble. A gang of street thugs dressed in all black wearing handkerchiefs of different colors were spray painting the word 'Revolution' onto walls. Xavier urged the Kings to keep walking, to simply forget about it, but of course Guy-Manuel had to do something.

The tiny gold bot left the safety of his friends and marched up to one of the thugs; decking him square in the jaw. Within minutes the others were atop him, but they were no match for Guy's robotic strength. He threw them off of him and they hit the brick walls that made up the small alleyway. Thomas could see blood and Gaspard raced over to Guy's side. 

"Guillaume, what did you do? They don't look to be breathing. Mon dieu." Xavier rushed over who was tailed by Thomas who began checking vitals of the thugs. They were all dead. Cause of death was simple: Blunt trauma to the head. Well, what could be expected when a human head hit something made of bricks at quite the velocity? 

Guy's fans were whirring to cool his body down but his hands remained balled up into fists. He punched the wall which made a surprising dent in it before turning around with his head down. He examined the limp bodies and let out a cold laugh. 

"Pathetic humans. I hope this makes them learn their lesson. Makes them learn to not question our reign and our power. They will learn or end up like these sorry excuses of life." With that, Guy spit on one of the bodies and made his way back to the castle. Thomas and the other two stayed there for a few minutes before there was anything spoken.

"Thomas...Guy is out of control. His temper is worsening. We witnessed first-hand how bad he could be this morning. It was...horrible to see so much blood. To hear the blood-curdling screams that escaped your subjects' soon silenced lips. I fear there will be more blood shed if nothing is done." Gaspard looked to Xavier as if he was in awe. That was one of the deepest things he had ever heard his friend say (and he had known him for quite a while mind you). 

Thomas nodded and sighed, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "Fortunately, there is not much I can do. I have tried numerous times to talk to Guy, to get him to reveal to me his most inner thoughts and secrets, but he just keeps me in the dark. We are androids, we have been through everything and I thought I had him figured out. Down to every wire and circuit I had originally believed. Though, now I believe that I was horribly mistaken. Guillaume is not alright, far from it. He is harboring a dark secret that we need to get to the bottom of or...or...." Thom couldn't bring himself to say the words but Gaspard finished it for him.

"Or Guy will meet a horrible fate. Thomas, as your advisors, we beg you to talk to him some more. I wish not for him to meet death early." With that, Gaspard and Xavier bid Thomas a goodnight and they all went their separate ways. Though, the walk back to the castle felt like it took ages. Once he was up in his quarters, he noticed a lump lying on the bed. No doubt it was his best friend. He hesitantly walked over to his side of the bed and simply laid there. Then, his friend spoke.

"Thomas, I am worried. I am worried of what will become of us if I do not do something to stomp out any hope the humans have of Revolution. If lives are to be lost, I am willing to make that sacrifice for the greater good. Thomas, please, you must understand this." Guy said, turning over to face his life-long friend. 

Thomas remained silent for what seemed like an unbearable amount of time. Guy almost had thought that Thom had gone into sleep mood, then he spoke. 

"Guillaume, you know me just like I know you. Your plan, your current plan, is terribly flawed. Fighting fire with fire will get you, let alone us, nowhere. I beg you, not as your co-ruler, but as your best friend, to give up this idiotic plan. Please...for me." If Guy was human, he would know that he would be experiencing the feeling of guilt. Oh, and what a horrible feeling it was to feel human emotion.

Guy scoffed and rolled back over, not uttering another sound as he drifted off to sleep. Thomas hung his head and did the same, wishing things would be different. It was decided then and there; either Guy changed or Thomas would be forced to shut him down if not re-wire him, and he liked neither of the two alternatives. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy snaps and a shitstorm ensues

Nighttime turned to daytime as Thomas rolled out of bed. Literally. A loud thump woke Guy-Man up as he flashed a worried exclamation point upon his screen. "Thom? Are you alright?" Came the voice of the gold bot, as he peered over the bed to find the silver bot lying on his stomach. He stifled a laugh as Thomas simply stood up and uttered nothing but a light beep. Upon his visor were the words 'LOADING' followed by the appearance of his trademark glowing red optics.

Guy shrugged and got out of bed as well, heading to the bathroom to start his morning. When Guy left, though, Thomas sat back down on the bed and started to formulate his plan. Shutting Guy down would not really solve anything as he would still be the same only...not active. Re-wiring, though, was the best option. Yes, it came with some risks such as Guy losing all of his memories and even himself. He would be set back to factory-mode. Just as he had been the first day the two were activated. Lone vessels in the pitiful existence of human life. 

It was time for lunch followed by their annual weapon design process. After lunch was over, the duo made their way to the lab where Thomas promptly sat down in a chair and began skimming over schematics he had written the previous day. Guy would, normally, test out the prototype weapons but today it was different. Guy went for the already fully-functional ones and it was then that Thomas realized that the targets Guy had brought out were shaped as humans.

"Guillaume....what are you doing?" Guy simply cocked the gun and aimed at the middle target; instantly firing and vaporizing it. The gold bot chirped happily and looked back at Thomas. "You see, I knew this was a good design." Thomas was baffled at his friend. He couldn't even speak. He just watched in horror as each target was vaporized; one after the other as Guy seemed to _laugh_ at this. 

"These will be good for our bodyguards, ouais?" Guy asked.

A pause, then there came words. "O-ouais." Satisfied, Guy marched out of the room carrying a few guns to equip to their robots. Thomas looked at the design he was working on and crumpled it up then threw it in a nearby trashcan. No, he was losing his best friend. He was losing the person who he cared the most for. This was not fair. It was not fair in the least bit. He rested his head in his hands and sighed as he removed himself from the cold chair to only walk out and into the dark hallway. 

\----

Dinner was better, yes. The two just sat at opposite ends of a table and stared at each other. This was normal, really. Since they couldn't eat, they would pretend to with food set out in front of them as they stared. It was Thomas who gave up first and awkwardly rubbed his hands together as he could feel Guy's optics burning a hole in his helmet.

"Alright, Guillaume. I am no longer going to take this silence. You need to straighten yourself out. This whole thing about killing humans, it needs to leave. I used to think you a great King, _my_ King, but I was blind. Now I see just how cruel you can be. What makes you better than them, hm? What gives you the right to play God in this whole damn situation, hm?"

Guy flashed an '!' on his screen as he angrily got up and slammed his chair against the table. He picked up a fork and nearly lunged at Thomas to try to stab him. Thomas tried to move but was not quick enough as he felt the fork enter his shoulder. Oil oozed out of the wound as Guy straddled his lap, rapid beeping escaping him. 

"You **dare** question _me_? _Your_ King? That is what you just called me, oui? You ask why I feel superior to those filth and I would have thought that the answer was obvious. I _**am**_ superior to those pathetic wastes of life. The human race _deserves_ to be enslaved by us. By God, Thom, you are beginning to sound like them. I see, yes it all makes sense now. The reason you spend so much time with them. You are no better than they are." Guy hissed, his vocoder emitting a low and dangerous tone. 

At this point, Thomas was shaking. He had never seen his gold bot in this mode. At least, when it wasn't he who was on the receiving end. Thomas knew this version of Guy and knew nothing good would come of it. He just remained silent and dared not utter a noise for fear of the fork going deeper into his wiring. 

"Are you not going to say anything? Have I finally silenced the great Thomas Bangalter?" Thomas lost his will and let out a beep as Guillaume chortled. He knew Thomas' circuitry down to a T. He knew where his vocoder was and how to deactivate it. "I've had enough of your voice for today. Do me a favor and shut up." With that, Guy grabbed a knife and cut into Thomas' neck where the main chord for his vocoder was. In a matter of moments, Thomas was silenced. "Now, I feel this will be more pleasant, non?" Guy smiled as he climbed off of Thomas' lap and made his way out of the kitchen, the knife still in his gloved hand. 

Thomas sat in the chair for what seemed like hours on end. He could not move even if he wanted to. It just was not going to work. It felt like his legs and arms were jelly. He was lucky, he reasoned, that Guy did not do anything else that would hurt him even further. In a way, he could understand why his friend was angry, but he was still terrified. He needed to talk with his Advisors, Xavier and Gaspard, but he knew not where to find them. He finally got up and strolled around the kitchen, allowing his limbs to get into working capacity again. He turned to face the door and was greeted by the gold bot once more. This time, though, Thomas halted and took a few steps back. 

Guy said nothing but simply stayed in the entry way as Thomas unknowingly grabbed the fork out of his shoulder to only hold it in a defensive mood. Yes, he had a gun and numerous other weapons, but he could not see using them on Guy as Guy could do the same thing in a matter of seconds. The air in the room became very stuffy and tense, as neither bots made a move. It was like they were in a standoffish setting with Thomas being the prey and Guy, the hunter. 

Finally, Thomas took a step forward and was instantly in front of Guy. Without thinking, Thomas shoved his friend aside and made his way down the hall. Then, there came the sound of a gun being fired as Thomas instantly dropped to the floor; a sharp pain running through his left leg. Guy simply walked out and stood over Thomas with a blank look on his screen. His hand turning back to normal.

"And where do you think you're going, Thomas? Out to see Gaspard and Xavier? Ha, good luck with that one. I don't think you will be hearing from them for a while." Thomas slammed his fist on the tiled floor and glared up at Guy. He tried to speak but could not. Slowly, Thomas crawled past the gold bot, as Guy simply followed in sheer amusement. It went on like this for a few minutes before Thomas stopped and steadily got up. He then proceeded to hobble as fast as he could to the nearest room with their parts. Guy was keeping steady pace but Thomas managed to lunge into a room and lock the door so that only Thomas could enter and leave it. That's one good thing about these new doors. 

He could hear Guy banging on the door as he hurriedly worked to fix his leg and repair his vocoder. Soon, the banging stopped and Thomas was fully operational once more. He breathed heavily and that is when he saw the previous versions of themselves. Then, he got an idea. He grabbed the Thomas that looked identical to him and swapped clothes with him. Then, he programmed the younger on and sent him out of the door and quickly got into position. Almost instantly Guillaume attacked the silver bot with hatred and dragged it out of the room. Then, Thomas made a break for it. He found an open window as he ran and jumped out of it, not really caring how high up he was. 

Within minutes, he landed on a rather soft truck full of pillows and fought his way up to the surface. He poked his head out and nearly scared the driver. "Sorry! Merci, though, for the rather pleasant landing!" With that, Thomas hopped out of the truck and made his way to the last place he would think Gaspard and Xavier could be; Genesis house. It was something they had design a while ago and he had hoped that that was where they were at. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ed Banger Crew

As Thomas walked briskly through the dark town, he realized he didn't really know where Genesis house was. The only thing he knew was that it looked like a cross and had many other inhabitants. He turned down corner after corner, alley after alley with no luck. Finally, when he was about to give up, he saw a rather shaggy looking male smoking. It had to be Gaspard, who else could it be? He walked up to the figure and mumbled something to which the figure responded with a "Oui". 

"Gaspard! I am so glad I found you!" Thom nearly yelled, his vocoder straining.

"Pourquoi? Is it Guy?" He asked between puffs as Thomas nodded. 

"I don't know what to do. He...he attacked me." Without another word Gaspard ushered Thomas inside the building, leading him down a dark hallway.

Thomas stayed close but was soon greeted by the sound of light music; like the sounds of acoustic guitar and piano among other various instruments filling the air. They soon entered a brightly lit room that had about 4 people in it. He only recognized Xavier who was the source of the piano he was hearing just a few seconds ago. 

"Welcome to Genesis House, Thomas. Stay here as long as you like." With that, Gaspard left, leaving Thomas alone with the others. He sat down at a nearby table, folding his hands in his lap and humming nervously. Xavier noticed this and came over to him, lying a hand on his shoulder. 

"Sorry for Gaspard, he isn't in a good mood. Hasn't been for a while now. Kinda bothersome if you ask me. Here, allow me to introduce to you the others." Xavier replied, standing up and pulling Thomas to his feet and leading him over to a grey haired man that looked that he could be at least in his 40s.

"This is Vincent. He may appear to be an asshole, but don't let that fool you. He is actually pretty cool when you get to know him." Vincent flipped him off and went back to playing the guitar while Xavier moved onto the next one. This one looked to be in better spirits then the other ones, but before Xavier could speak the man hopped up and shook Thomas' hand. 

"Bonjour Thomas! Xavier and Gaspard have told me all about you! I am Pedro Winter, but you may call me Pedro. Whatever you need, let me know and as Gaspard said, feel free to stay here for however long you want to. Our home is your home, too." He released the silver bot's hand and then shooed Xavier away. 

"This is Sebastian and over there is Thibaut. Thibaut doesn't talk much and neither does Sebastian. So don't feel bad if they don't ignite a conversation with you." Sebastian scoffed and Thibaut chuckled, going back to reading....something. Thomas couldn't make out what it was. 

"So what is it that you are here for? It isn't anything too bad, is it?" Thomas shook his head, clearing his throat. "I wish I knew. You see, my friend, Guy-Manuel, has lost his mind and I....I need time to think about what to do. I can't be around him." Pedro shook his head and looked at Thomas with a smile. "Say no more. Say, have you ever played a guitar or piano?" 

\----

Guy-Manuel, in the meantime, paced around in his quarters. The room was a complete mess; as if a tornado had personally made itself at home. Pictures were broken and things were shredded. He was pissed, way beyond pissed even. He couldn't place why. Maybe it was because of how his best friend had suddenly turned on him or was it something more? He threw open the doors to the balcony and stepped out into the cool, night air. The sound of cars flying below him. Even at this hour the humans were still up. Typical.

He hated the humans, even more so that they basically turned his lifetime companion against him. He would destroy them, even if it meant dropping a nuclear bomb or creating some biochemical weapon, he would see to it that they were eradicated. Of course, he would spare Xavier and Gaspard and whoever else he deemed 'worthy' but right now, Thomas was not one of those. He went back inside and picked up a shattered picture of him and Thom and made a clicking noise. 

"If you aren't with me, dear friend, then you are against me and you will lose." With that, the great Guillaume-Emmanuel de Homem-Christo exited the room, on a mission to seek out his newly created enemy. 

\----

Thomas got along rather well with the others as the days passed. During his time he played numerous instruments that he had never even laid fingers on. It amused him really. To be able to create something that could have a different meaning depending on who listened. At the end of every day, they all sat in a circle playing different instruments and writing down ideas for songs and just enjoying each other's company. None of them really were too famous, at least not yet. That would come later with the establishment of Ed Banger Records by none other than Pedro Winter. That is, if they survived the oncoming storm that was planned. 

"Everyone, I would like to officially induct Thomas into our family." Pedro looked to Thomas and smiled once more.

Thomas swore that this man's smile could light up a darkened room and make anyone who was having a shitty day feel better. "To new beginnings." They all held up a glass of wine and toasted, Thomas chortling and setting his drink back down once it was over. He had always longed to know how wine tasted or how anything tasted for that matter. Maybe one day, once the people he was talking to figured out a way to make him human. It was a secret he was keeping from Guy-Manuel and probably would never tell him. They all had secrets, everyone does. It is just a simple fact of human life (and robot for that matter). 

Thomas excused himself from the group and stepped outside, boy was that a mistake. He was instantly greeted by the gold bot shoving him against the brick wall of the alley. 

"So, this is where you have been hiding, non? With these...humans." He hissed, his words laced with venom. "I should have finished you off when I had the chance. It was so...thrilling to be in charge of your life. Holding someone's life in the palm of their hand would make anybody feel powerful." Thomas didn't say anything out of fear. What was he supposed to say? That he was spying on their human friends? He was caught red-handed. 

"G-Guy-Manuel you must realize that Gaspard and Xavier, they are our friends!" The response that came from the shorter bot was a simple shove against the wall once more. He grunted and heard a faint cracking noise. Great. 

"Our _friends_? _Them_? Don't make me laugh. If they were **our** friends they would be _helping_ , not interfering." Guy dropped Thomas when he heard the clearing of a throat. It was Pedro. Oh no, this was not good. Thomas looked to Pedro, pleading with him to leave but to no avail. The young male glared at Guy, while Guy's blank face plate stared back. There was a tense atmosphere that had set around the three; like almost a giant dare. 

"You have no right being here," came the voice of Pedro. "I suggest you leave." Almost instantly, Guillaume erupted into laughter and almost had to sit down to calm himself. 

"Please, you are aware who you are addressing, yes? I am King de Homem-Christo. More importantly the ruler of this land. And this," he pointed to Thomas. "Is King Bangalter. You have no right, and I do mean no right speaking to me with such disrespect. You should be kneeling in my presence." He kicked Pedro in the gut to which Pedro responded by dropping onto his knees and coughing. 

"That is better. You belong on the ground you pathetic excuse." While Guillaume was droning on about whatever, Thomas took this chance and attacked him, instantly deactivating him. True, he only turned him off and the gold bot could reboot himself at any given moment, but he needed to get Pedro to safety. 

"Pedro, please, go back inside with the others. I can handle him." He easily picked Pedro up and carried him into the building, setting him down in front of the others. "Do not go outside." That was the only thing he said as he quickly exited, Guy still lying on the ground. He cautiously walked over to him, unsure if the gold bot was playing or not. To his relief, Guillaume was still offline. He had to work and he had to work quickly and carefully. One faux pas and it could be the end of Guillaume (which didn't sound too bad right about now). 

Thomas worked skillfully and quickly, easily rewiring Guy. They both had studied up on one another in case something ever happened. Times like this he was thankful he did. When he was finished, he stood up, turning him back on. Almost instantly a set of green dots appeared and blinked, followed by a power symbol. After a few minutes, Guy was fully operational once more. 

"Where am I?" Came the worried voice of the gold bot as he looked around the dark alley. "Who are you?"  



End file.
